Forum:Ideas for new weapons
hi, i would like to hear your ideas for new weapons/items for borderlands. please list name and stats, and name of special effect and what it does.thanks.Jakemantle6969 17:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) LINER49ER 18:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) a pearlescant rarity shotgun made by jakobs name-Crawmeraxes curse level-48 damage-95 by 7 magazine-9 accuracy-67.5 fire rate-1.9 red text:" taste the rainbow bitch", effect of text is that shots fired by it and melée attacks always deal 4 times either fire corrosive or shock damage . How freaking awesome would that be?!!!! if they could probly not till borderlands 2 comes out but add melee as a slot and proficiency cause i want to take Han's sword. a weapon with a proximity effect like disorientation, when enemies get close they stop act confused giving you time to nail them with a few crits, but only after duping is patched J-NoX Alright how about this: Cupid's Arrow, Orange Sniper Rifle "Make Love, not War" - minor AOE on impact with a chance to 'charm' enemies for a brief time- they become friendly to you and attack other enemies.HandofBobb LOVE the Cupid's Arrow idea. Another would be, since they already have multiple weapons based off of the zodiac signs, why not finish them off? They already have Gemini and Aries (Even though its not the zodiac spelling). Why not make the next ten legendary weapons based on the other ten signs? Theatrephreak 05:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The Cupid idea is AWESOME! I would love that! I think Borderlands needs more gimick guns. I was really disappointed when I found out that the Nailer didn`t actually shoot nails, it wouldn`t have to look all that good - just little grey spikes stabbed into anything you shoot is al it needed. I REALLY hope they patch that gun. Also, a paintball or nerf gun would be pretty awesome, (and most S&S guns look nerf-like anyway). Oh, and an orange rarity Jakob`s double barrel shotgun, like T.K.`s, (in the movie, not his Wave)... Tellegro 05:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) What I think would be cool is that your character starts with their speciality weapon, and as you progress through the game and level up, you find new parts and weapon modifiers to customize your gun. Some of the weapon drops could be scripted, but others could be random. Also, it would be cool if you could take it to a paint shop, and have completely control over the color of your gun; kind of like a 3D Paint for your weapon. Pwnage19 05:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) With regards to the last post: In-Game Customization Vendor? As for a gun suggestion: Dahl's guns usually have animal names, so why not The Dahl Prideleader-Shotgun, Regenerates health with every kill. Red text: "It's the circle of LIIIIIIIFE!" If you didn't get the Lion King reference, you missed out on being a kid. I know the Aries already does the health thingie, but a shotgun would be just as if not more effective. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i love the idea of keeping like one weapon thoughout the game but constantly upgrading it with mods and painting it and changing colours i think they should release mellee weapons, yes there are already basic weapons but i think you should be able to equip mellee weapons Gun that shoots skag bile and fecal matter. Causes enemies to get grossed out and distracted. CrapStomper 20:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) The Eridian Farsight Sniper, can shoot through literally any material and has an X-ray scope so it sees through walls. "Kiss my alien butt!". Reference to a certain game. Land0fChocolate 20:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see a subset of weapon developed from the Dahl Jackal, a sort of grenade launcher or hand held mortar weapon class. Less powerful and with a smaller blast radius than a rocket, but shots always arc and fire and travel faster than a rocket, and with a larger magazine. For that matter, I think rockets should have a larger blast radius and be a bit more powerful. Skeve 22:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) If it comes a DLC4, it would have been cool if it was a new kind of vendor, where we could coustmise our wepons. Buy on element and/or scoope an so on.. And those MedicLance-dudes.. If they have a turrent when we shoot them, the turrent should give us helth and help us, just like Soldier's turrent does.. That would be awsome :D Lea74 00:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) need a mirv combat rifle and a swarm seeker shotgun to go off the Zodiac idea, they'd have to be made by Atlas (they started the whole Greek theme and so on). I'd love to see like a gun like and Atlas Sagittarius. An Fire elemental sniper (fire sign/archer it works) and flavor text "Don't look into the sun, Helios is watching". (Helios is the sun god.)IbanezRokr 00:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) i think that, going back to the melee idea, it shouldn't be equpted as your main weapon, but instead it would replace your melee. for example you could pick up the crimson lance assassin's sword and use that instead of a pipe if you play as brick. nah i dont think so, i thought of mellee weapons you could pick up, such a plasma sword, a big hammer, weapons with elemental effects, the damge would be equaled out by diffrent swing lengths, attack speed and weapon length, also i would like to see equipment in the future, mabye they could take one or two weapon slots as the equipment will give you a addvantage but lossing the oppertunity to use 1 or two weapons at a time should balance it abit, im thinking like equiping a suit of armour or jet packs, mabye even anti-grav generator or even a weapon like the bad ass elemental lance guys, so one weapon slot could be used for the back tanks and the second weapon slot can be used fo a insanely beasty flamethrower or acid spitter thingy, Rook2191 Rook Ive got a pretty neat idea for a orange melee weapon: The Crowbar. with flavor text;«Bla bla bla Mr. Freeman» for those that dont know whant in referring to: Half-lifejust click on this link (a video on youtube) Valtiell 16:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here is my idea, the Atlas Overture, A rocket launcher that has respawning ammo in the magazine, high rate of fire, and the rockets have a large splash damage area. The red text would be, "Da da da da Da" which would be the respawning rockets. In reference to the 1812 overture (particularly the ending part which goes well with explosions). Lone-Wanderer 16:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- the melee weapons could replace grenade mods Karamos 16:47, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Id personally go with a "Torgue Intimidator" "BWAHAHAHA" every shot dismembers enemys, any shots that would had dismembered an enemy anyways daze's nearby enemys (like an aoe daze) Or what i hacked me before patch 1.3 for fun, the Torgue slugshot, basically a elephants gun but always has a 4x always trigger explosive elemental, low rof obviously but intense damage and needs to be cocked after each shot My other fungun (aka i did never used these for serious/online, just for boredom) a Elephantgun with a skullmasher barrel and jakobs material -Demonique i would like to see a jacobs sniper with amazing power but only a one bullet clip and the clip size can't be extended. i would also like to see a sniper made by maliwan with x4 lighting with the red text"i can see clearly now" with the efect that the gun will show outlines thoug walls in the scope andcan also shoot thugh walls. Jhat 07:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ive noticed that the Siren has about no mod that seriously helps out Phasewalk. I had a good idea for one. : Infiltrator (Siren Only) : Material 1: +32% - +56% Team Melee Damage : Skill 1: Hard to Get : Skill 2: Phase Strike : Skill 3: Silent Resolve : Material 2: +0% - +84% Team Critical Hit Damage : Material 3: +2 - +18 Team Health Regeneration I think it would be fun. Phasewalk in, assassinate the target, Phasewalk out just as fast. Might change its name to Ghost. LoZ4Ever 17:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :It would be really broken if instead of Silent Resolve, it was Blackout. 19:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your great ideas.Jakemantle6969 09:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Hyperion Obliterator (adding to the hyperion killing names like nidhogg, destroyer, invader, etc.)--> None will stand (red text) A rocketlauncher that go's fully auto when zoomed like alot of other hyperion ledgendary's This with a good clip of around 8 to 10 rockets would be incredibly deadly wouln't it? Or the Vladof Vendetta (adding to the Vladof Riot stuff names like vengance, rebel, etc.)--> Go run (red text) A rocketlauncher that has homing rockets (like the monster) That's deadly to!!! No signature found... 15:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) like the homing missle idea but im not sure if it would be that much of a good thing on ground level, although long range it would indeed rape 15:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) figure that! No signature found... 08:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC)